My Old Man
by HyperMusic12
Summary: Barnaby just wanted to be able to tease his lover too, but it only backfires. Smutty smut.


Dirty smut. No plot to speak of. Don't like, don't read, yada yada yada. Bunny/Tiger.

* * *

Kotetsu collapsed on his bed, lying only in his boxers. He had just showered. Barnaby watched him with heated eyes.

"Where are your clothes?" He asked.

"It's hot," he whined, sprawling himself out.

Barnaby approached the bed and moved over him. He ran a hand up Kotetsu's inner thigh, enjoying the way it twitched under his touch. His hand moved further in and under the material of his boxers to brush along his balls and up his cock. Kotetsu jerked slightly and made a sound of protest.

"You knew what would happen if you dressed like this," Barnaby said, heatedly.

"Perverted Bunny," he mumbled.

Barnaby smirked, circling his fingers over Kotetsu's boney hips. Kotetsu squirmed a bit.

"Lift your hips," Barnaby said.

Kotetsu grumbled a bit, though did as he was told. He was tired tonight, but he could never really deny his Bunny anything. Barnaby pulled his boxers down and off, tossing them aside. He rolled Kotetsu over on his stomach and tugged at his hips. Kotetsu made another sound of protest as he was forced to stick his butt in the air. He rested his head on his folded arms, scowling. He usually didn't allow himself to be so submissive, but he would see what Barnaby had in mind.

Barnaby moved behind him and started kneading his ass. He let out a quiet grunt. Barnaby spread his cheeks apart and ran a finger around his hole.

"Did you wash back here?" Barnaby asked him.

Kotetsu rolled his eyes. "Yes."

"Good," he said.

"Why- Mmm!"

Barnaby chuckled quietly as he licked at his hole. Kotetsu gripped the sheets in his hands and grit his teeth. This was something he definitely wasn't used to. Barnaby kept licking and pushing his tongue against him. He took his thumbs and spread his hole enough so that he could start working his tongue inside. Kotetsu hissed audibly. It was a very pleasurable feeling to be worked open this way, not that he would ever admit it. Barnaby dug his thumbs in further, forcing him to stretch more so that his tongue could reach further in.

Kotetsu couldn't help the breathy sound that escaped him and he cringed. He had no interest in boosting his partner's ego. The bastard would get too cocky. Barnaby continued to lick at him and started pressing a finger inside too. Kotetsu gripped the sheets tighter. _Oh, for fucks sake! I'm getting really turned on by this. _He gasped as Barnaby pushed another finger inside. He scissored and pumped them in and out, still using his tongue as well. Kotetsu tried to bite back a moan as he moved his fingers in deeper. Barnaby removed his tongue and placed a few kisses up his spine, loving the way his older partner shuttered.

"Are you enjoying yourself, Kotetsu?" He smirked.

"Che. Shut up," he pouted.

Barnaby reached around him to tug at his cock, forcing a louder moan from him.

"You're so hard already," Barnaby said, sounding way too smug. "I must be doing something right."

Kotetsu groaned as he pushed a third finger inside.

"What's the matter, old man? Do you want me inside you?" He taunted, giving his cock a squeeze.

"Fuck, Bunny," he gasped. "Don't get over confidant."

Barnaby chuckled; his fingers moving further in to touch his prostate. Kotetsu made a keening sound and pushed his hips back before he could stop himself. Barnaby shoved his fingers in harder to hit it again.

"Fuck!"

Barnaby continued to move his fingers in and out of him, making sure to tease at his leaking cock as well. Kotetsu gripped the sheets even tighter than before. It was a wonder he hadn't ripped them yet. It wouldn't have been the first time.

"You're so wet," Barnaby said, rubbing at his tip. "Do you want me inside you now?"

Kotetsu's body quaked beneath him and he snarled. "Bunny!"

Barnaby chuckled more, though he was feeling a little breathless himself. His cock was just as hard as his lovers and probably leaking just as much.

"You're really sexy like this," he told him.

Kotetsu turned back to glare at him. "Just fuck me already, Bunny."

Barnaby gulped, his body growing hot at the look on Kotetsu's face. His eyes were dark with lust and Barnaby always liked when he was bossy and demanding. He couldn't tease him for long when he was like this. He pulled his fingers out and Kotetsu grunted.

"Do you want me to go in dry?" He asked.

Kotetsu's eyes widened. "No!" He said quickly. "Bunny, you idiot!"

He leaned forward and reached for the bedside table drawer. Barnaby watched him with heated eyes as he grabbed for the lube. He threw it back to him with a huff. Barnaby unzipped his pants and pulled his aching cock free. He shuttered as he coated himself with lube. Kotetsu wiggled his hips enticingly and Barnaby groaned.

"Come on, Bunny-Chan," Kotetsu cooed. He knew Barnaby was just as riled up as he was, if not more.

He took a hold of Kotetsu's hips and gripped them harshly. They both moaned as he started sliding in. The tight heat was overwhelming for Barnaby and he had to take deep breaths. He didn't get to top often so he wasn't going to last long. He paused when he was inside, trying to keep himself calm. Kotetsu shoved his hips back further and squeezed around him.

"Ahh! K-Kotetsu, don't!" He cried.

Kotetsu snickered breathlessly. "Are you going to cum already, Bunny?"

"S-Shut up!"

"Start moving then," Kotetsu hummed.

Barnaby bit his lip and pulled out slowly and then moved back in. He continued this, trying to steady himself, but the heat surrounding him and Kotetsu's quiet moans were proving too much.

"Faster," Kotetsu said.

Barnaby whimpered as Kotetsu squeezed around him again. His hands gripped Kotetsu's hips hard enough to bruise.

"Nnn! Ah- Kotetsu!" He cried as he came.

Kotetsu groaned as he felt his hot seed inside him. Barnaby slumped against him.

"Damn it, old man," he said, panting.

Kotetsu chuckled. "Better luck next time, kid."

"Che. If you would let me top more often, then this wouldn't happen!" He said, pulling out.

Kotetsu flipped over on to his back with a smirk. "But you like when I top you."

Barnaby rolled his eyes. "That's not the point."

Kotetsu smirked even more. "You just need more stamina. I didn't know you'd get so riled up from licking me."

Barnaby blushed bright red. "You're a mean old man."

"That's what you get for teasing me," he said. "Now suck me off, will you?"

Barnaby grumbled and did as he was told. _Next time for sure._

* * *

Poor Bunny-Chan... pfft. I'm a perverted jerk.


End file.
